1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intruder detecting device, more particularly to an intruder detecting device which is to be installed in an integrated raised flooring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated raised flooring systems are used extensively in computer and control rooms and in laboratory rooms. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional integrated raised flooring system is shown to comprise a floor panel assembly 1, which includes a grid system of structural beams 12 that supports an array of rectangular floor panels 10 thereon, and a plurality of pedestals 11 for supporting the floor panel assembly 1 on a base floor (not shown). The floor panel assembly 1 cooperates with the base floor to form a plenum which is used for concealing electrical wiring and the like. Usually, each of the four corner portions of one floor panel 10 is supported on and occupies one-fourth of a load bearing area of a respective pedestal 11. Thus, adjacent corner portions of four floor panels 10 are equally supported on one pedestal 11.
In most office buildings, the detection of unauthorized entry in some rooms is of utmost concern. Thus, there is always a need to develop intruder detecting devices which can effectively detect the presence of an intruder.